ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Otowa Coach
Otowa Coach (音羽会長, Otowa Kaichō) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is the owner, and head coach of Otowa Boxing Gym, in Tokyo, Japan. He tends to recruit highly regarded boxers with a lot of potential to be champion-like in Hayami Ryūichi, Alexander Volg Zangief, and Imai Kyōsuke. History Part I Rookie King Tournament: Finals He was Hayami Ryūichi's cornerman during his match against Makunouchi Ippo in the East Japan Rookie King Tournament semifinal match. Prior to the match, he warned Hayami about Ippo's power being number one in the tournament. He respected that Ippo had a strong punch, but if he can't hit him, then it would not be number one or two. Later in the match, the coach was surprised when Ippo landed a counter on Hayami when he threw the uppercut. He realised that Ippo must have been aiming for it. When he saw that Hayami was in trouble, he wanted Hayami to get away from the ropes, since Ippo's hits were strong in order to keep some distance. The coach wanted Hayami to use his rapid punches to keep Ippo away instead trading hits, but Hayami wasn't able to as Ippo landed an uppercut, ending the match with a one round knockout. The coach was shocked that Hayami lost, despite the skill level being in his favour. He hoped Hayami used this loss as turning point and keep going. Hayami told him not to sweat it since Muhammad Ali and Sugar Ray Leonard lost on their road to greatness. Otowa thought those weren't the lines from someone who just lost. First Step Arc When Hayami fought against Kobashi Kenta for the JBC junior featherweight title, he was one of Hayami's cornermen. At the end of the seventh round, he told Hayami that he had the upper hand in terms of speed, but not to underestimate Kobashi since he never stopped his attack. He wanted Hayami to keep pushing forward. After hearing Hayami not wanting to underestimate his opponent, the coach realised that Hayami had grown. After Hayami went down after a hit to the jaw, the coach threw in the towel, recalling how Hayami gained a glass jaw after his fight with Ippo, but Hayami decided to continue boxing despite the injury. Battle of Hawk Arc He went to the Kamogawa Boxing Gym with Imai Kyōsuke in order for Imai to spar with Ippo. He was against the spar with Ippo since his gym previously sent Hayami and Volg against Ippo and lost, but Imai wouldn't listen and wanted to fight him. Ippo and Imai then sparred, which lasted the whole three rounds with Imai not going down once. The coach was happy with the results, praising Imai. Part II Cap of Memories Arc The coach and Imai headed to Kamogawa Boxing Gym once again for another spar with Ippo to help Imai prepare for the All Japan Rookie King Tournament. Ippo had a hard time with Imai in the spar, where he lost the clean exchange between them. Ippo seemed surprised that Imai's only had 4 professional fights, and by Imai's power. Imai landed a strong punch that caused Ippo to almost fall. The spar ended, and Ippo had a tough time. The Coach was impressed with it, and thought Ippo would have fallen if they used 8 ounce gloves, but Imai wasn't certain. Spirit of a Weed Arc He was at Imai Kyōsuke match against Terai Makoto in the East Japan Rookie King Tournament Semi final match. He watche as Makoto was able to dodge Imai's punches early on, but Imai managed to land a body blow on him, where Terai was shocked by the power of it. After taking it, he shown signs of falling. Imai continued to go after his body, and Terai was KD. The ref stopped the fight and Imai was declared the winner. Phantom Card Arc He attended the East Japan Rookie King Finals match with Imai vs Itagaki Manabu Red Lightning Arc He was shown when Randy Boy Junior sparred against his gym's boxers in order to prepare for Miyata Ichirō. He watched as Itagaki Manabu sparred with Randy Boy Junior. Go to the World Arc Appearance He has black hair, and he tends to always wear sunglasses when ever he appears. Personality Gallery Otowa_Coach_-_Manga_-_Warning_about_Ippo's_power.png Otowa Coach - Manga - Arriving with Imai for Spar - 01.png|Arriving with Imai for Spar Otowa Coach - Manga - Boasting that Imai could have downed Ippo.png|Boasting that Imai could have downed Ippo Otowa Coach - Manga - Telling Imai not to spar with Alfredo - 01.png|Telling Imai not to spar with Alfredo Otowa Coach - Manga - Thanking for Spar - 01.png|Thanking for Spar Otowa Coach - Manga with Imai - Spar with Ippo - 01.png|Returning for another spar with Ippo Otowa Coach and Imai - Manga - Prior to Semi Final Match - 01.png|Prior to Imai's Semi Final Match Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Otowa Boxing Gym Category:Trainers Category:Non Boxers Category:Full Name Unknown